


Into the Fire [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Sad, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They saved the world.</p><p>She saved them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Fire [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rysler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysler/gifts).



> Tissue warning: includes scenes from "Heroes"


End file.
